


My Legacy is Not Yours

by spaciekye



Category: DSAF, Dayshift At Freddy's
Genre: M/M, angsty kind of lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaciekye/pseuds/spaciekye
Summary: "Tell him," Henry breathed, his tone becoming more callous has he continued, "Break him."Despite the orders of Dr. Henry Miller... Jack bit his tongue. The creeping urge to tell the truth about the murder- about Dee- it meant nothing to him right now. Truth was only important when it wouldn't destroy someone, in all honesty. So, Jack turned around to view the faint glowing of Henry's eyes (William looked rather concerned, as if the creepy conversation beforehand wasn't enough), and inhaled."No."
Relationships: davesport (implied)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	My Legacy is Not Yours

**Author's Note:**

> not finished i just didnt have anywhere to put it! stay tuned cuz ill figure out the ending LOL

Tension filled the air.  
Despite the poor lighting in the room (well, _lack_ of lighting), Jack could very clearly see the perplexion on Davetrap. Strange, really, how a maggot-ridden corpse inside of a bunny suit can still show emotion. Just as Jack was about to continue his little monologue, a disembodied (yet familiar) voice would be heard. 

"Weak. He's **WEAK.** " 

As soon as Jack heard him, he knew exactly who it was-Dr Henry Miller. Clearly, Davetrap- Wait, why are you still even calling him that?- William did not notice the voice, instead stared at Jack like some sort of helpless fucking puppy. It was pathetic, honestly, just sensing the genuine fear omitting from him. Before Jack could think to himself any longer, it almost felt as if there was a presence behind him. But, he ignored it, knowing it was just Henry. It felt like he spectated him often, but it was until now he decided to speak directly to him. Jack continued in a sort of... cheerful voice. Sing-songy? Whatever it was, it was not appropriate for the scenario. 

"Willy!-" William perked up slightly, showing that he had been spacing out, "I got something to tell ya!" Jack... knew what he was going to say. He knew that William and Henry killed Dee. Strangely enough, he didn't feel too strongly about it. Of _course_ he missed his sister, but probably not as much as he should. Maybe it was the whole soulless thing. Despite having rather simple emotions, Jack still found himself questioning his intentions and actual feelings. He didn't hold a grudge for being framed, nor did he exactly have changed feelings when he knew that it was William and Henry who killed her. Did he... really want to tell William this?

"Tell him," Henry breathed, his tone becoming more callous as he continued, "Break him."

Despite the orders of Dr. Henry Miller... Jack bit his tongue. The creeping urge to tell the truth about the murder- about Dee- it meant nothing to him right now. Truth was only important when it wouldn't destroy someone, in all honesty. So, Jack turned around to view the faint glowing of Henry's eyes (William looked rather concerned, as if the creepy conversation beforehand wasn't enough), and inhaled. 

"No." Wow, that wasn't that hard. He was expecting to make a fool out of himse-

"... _What?_ " Henry sounded honestly shocked, but he didn't get to finish before William (unknowingly) interrupted him. 

"Jack, who're ya talkin' to? You're.. you said you wanted to tell me somethin, now you're just babbling to yourself." God, even if Jack enjoyed William, sometimes he just wanted to sock him in the face... until he realized that he'd probably also be confused if suddenly your friend just started talking to seemingly nobody. 

"Don't ignore me. That was not a request, tell him about your sister." Henry continued, only to be interrupted by Jack this time.

"I refuse to tell him! What gain do I-" 

"This is not about your own satisfaction."

"Okay, what gain do _you_ get?" 

"He is already weak and falling apart at the seams, you need to complete what needs to be finished. You wanted this. **We** are partners, **we** must not think of only ourselves." 

"We? We?! God dammit Henry, just because you fucking SHOWED up in the back of my head doesn't mean that I suddenly want to be partners with you! I did all of this to be partners with DAVE! You've been- You've been corrupting half of my fucking thoughts and making me betray the only goddamn person left in my life! And don't even get me STARTED on 'we must not think of only ourselves', because that is HORSE SHIT! What gain do I get from your sadistic needs?!" Jack most likely forgot about William, because he was just.. standing behind him with probably the most bewildered expression a corpse rabbit could muster. 

"Jack.. I- Henry? What do you... Henry's been talkin to you?" William looked... strange. He had many emotions shown- disbelief, sadness.. even a hint of anger. "How is that- I don't-" 

_\----_


End file.
